Violent Blue
by W.I.T Zeezo Chan
Summary: Namazaki Zai, a young female trainer, encounters Mewtwo as she travel in Kalos region. This story focuses on the first Mewtwo, as it bonds little by little with Zai. Also, while following a strict Super-Training, Mewtwo discovers its own Mega Evolution. X Version, Rated T for future entries. (NOT on hiatus, it is in progress!)
1. Entry -01

**Today, I have a story to tell. This entry will be focusing on a partner named Mewtwo. This entry will consist of our first meeting, and future entries will show you the big fight, and a strong bond.**

**Let us begin!**

**Psst: The Italic line is Mewtwo's thought. The Bold one is his telepathy.**

* * *

After finally receiving the title of Champion from the previous trainer, Diantha, I embarked on a new adventure; in order to complete the Pokédex. Also, it would be nice to discover newer Pokémon out there, alongside my team.

Thus, I am presently heading for Pokémon Village where one can see the small, freely living Pokémon there. It can be found hidden on Route 20, located on the other side of Snowbelle City. The road itself was filled with twisting forest trees, which made people often lose their way in there.

"Zai, you came again!" An old man laughed after I entered the village, my face beamed as I recognized him.

"Wulfric jii-san!" I ran up to him with a hug.

"AHH! Don't hug me!" Shouted the Ice Gym-leader.

We were now sitting beside the river that connected to a large waterfall. The village itself was warmer than usual; as it was near the snowing city, only separated by a road.

"So, you finally became the Champion?"

"Yep! That lady was not as hard as I thought. From now on, I'll do my best to catch more Pokémon, and fill in the Pokédex!"

"Is that so? Good, very good."

Nodded Wulfric after drinking from his coffee. He offered me a cup, but I simply shook my head.

"No, thanks. Have you seen any new or legendary Pokémon around here?"

He placed his big hand under his chin, thinking about something, then he sighed audibly loud.

"Sorry, lad. I don't know much about 'em legends."

"It's all right. I'll be going off now!" I stood up as I spoke, and walked to the streaming river. Casting a glance around, checking if there was anything unusual around the water, my look was drawn to the far cliff. I noticed an entrance to a cave that was beneath the cliff, probably abandoned.

"Jii-san! Was that cave there before?"

"What cave?" He took a long stare at where I pointed, then he only said this,

"Ah! That one? No idea, but it might be a good chance to find some _rare_ Pokémon!" His sentence ended up with his loud laughter, which left me dumbfounded. Never mind, I have to find out myself. With that in mind, I threw the Pokéball of my Water-type Pokémon, Lapras.

"Lara, use Surf!"

Lapras nodded in understanding as it lowered its shell for me, and I hopped on.

"Alright, onward!" I said in excitement when Lapras began floating in the opposite direction of the river's flow.

When we finally arrived at the closest shore, I breathed in some air to calm myself down.

"Thanks, Lara." I called him in, the red chain of the Pokéball pulling him in. The entrance was bigger than I first saw, but when I tried to enter, I ran into this weird barrier that suddenly appeared, and kicked me out. I got tossed like a rag doll before falling on my back, which caused my Greninja to giggle aloud, even though he's in his Pokéball.

My response was that of an embarrassed child, rubbing my head teasingly.

"Alright, then. Can you help me out, Gaii kun?" The frog ninja obeyed as he got out, his pink eyes glinting with faith.

"Hmm… Try a Water Shuriken."

Gaii kun swiftly threw the razor sharp water at the blue, transparent shield. However, the Shuriken was immediately reflected back at a nearby tree, slicing it in half.

"Eh? Why did that happen?"

I walked carefully at a closing pace to the barrier, touching it gently. This barrier… It is made by a Pokémon. A Psychic type, to be exact. What caught my attention was the blue color; it was so vivid and strong.

Wait. That was common for a barrier color, so no matter.

"Gaii kun, Night Slash!"

It was momentarily dark as the ninja almost disappeared with speed, slashing the barrier to pieces.

"Yatta! Good job, boy!" I pat his blue head as a thanks. I called him to his ball, which he returned to obediently.

Inside the cave, I opened the high-tech map while walking deeper in this place. Something was off, it was not normal.

"Not registered?"

That meant it was created recently. If so, could it be the same Pokémon who put up that barrier? The theory made me excited and anxious; it _must_ be a legendary Pokémon!

As I moved on inside the cave, huge boulders appeared before me, blocking the way. I used my hands to climb the rocks in order to get a better view, and maybe that legendary Pokémon. Which one can it be? Including legends, there's Groudon - but he can't possibly create such a strong barrier. Still, I hoped to see one.

Also, Lugia is a Psychic Pokémon, as well as Celebi and Cresselia. There are still several others, I can't remember all of them now, though.

Finally, I reached the top of the peak, where I had a good view of the cave. It had a small lake at the bottom, a roaring waterfall, and the Pokémon who stood before the lake. For a moment I gazed at it, studying its appearance. Almost 2 meters tall, its skin was pale grey and had a long purple tail.

"Ah! There you are!" It turned to look at me, where I sat above the boulder.

"You're... A Psychic-type Pokémon, am I right?"

The cruel, lavender eyes it had were narrowed slightly, casting a stern glare.

_'..A Trainer?'_

"Let's see. Your name is…" I opened the Pokédex to get a brief information about it. And, its name as well.

"Mew… Mewtwo?" Wait. Where have I seen this face..?

**"What business do you have with me?"**

"You see, that is… I want to-" ...Eh?

"You SPOKE?!" H-How did it talk? It didn't even move its mouth!

_'Probably not a very sharp Trainer.'_

**"Who are you?"**

Wah, it really spoke.. What a strong voice. My face was flustered when I tried to answer. "Err.. Yes! I came from Vanville Town as a Trainer! My name is Namazaki Zai!"

It turned away, which prompted me to continue talking. "C-Can I capture yo-"

**"No. Leave this place now."**

Oh. I almost forgot that not all Pokémon are easy to catch; unless I do something about it. I jumped down from the boulder, landing few meters from Mewtwo. "Then, how about a wager?"

I got out the Pokéball which had Gaii kun, looking more confident.

"Let's have a Pokemon battle."

Mewtwo's eyes widened slightly in suspicion before talking.

**"Are you saying you'll fight **_**me**_** in a battle?"**

"Yep. If I lose, I'll do as you say and leave. However, if you lose, I'd like you to travel with me!"

**"Travel.. with a human?"**

"Yes!"

It looked away again, closing its eyes as if remembering something from the past.

**"Very well, then. Be prepared, for I will not hold back."** It made an attacking pose, emitting a strong aura around it.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Let's go, Gaii kun!" I threw the Pokéball upwards while shouting.

Ah, wait! I had to save my record first. Taking out the notebook along with its Pokéball pencil, I finished recording my adventure.

_'What is she doing..?'_

Placing them away, I declared the rules to Mewtwo.

"I'll be using only one Pokémon, the first one down is the loser. Is that okay?"

**"Quite fair."**

Thus our battle started.

"Gaii kun, Water Shuriken!"

The ninja complied quickly as he leaped off with great speed, emerging his sharp knives out of water. Jumping away from the shurikens, Mewtwo charged its psychic power to form a Shadow Ball. The dark energy was hurled at Gaii kun, but fortunately it didn't cause much damage.

"Ghost-type moves are less effective on my Dark-type Greninja!"

**"So it's a Dark-type.."**

Mewtwo hovered above its opponent, its eyes became blue as it focused on Gaii kun. The next move it used was totally unexpected. My mouth gaped wide when Mewtwo suddenly attacked with Acrobatics, smashing Gaii kun to the far wall.

"What the-?!"

**"Me First. That move enables me to acquire my foe's attempted move, and use it with greater power." **It replied, glaring at me.

"Whoa..!"

**"However, the user must be quick enough use this first."**

What an amazing strength. However, I will not stop here!

"Do your best, Gaii kun!" The water ninja nodded before standing again. He wiped the bruise on his arm, and looked at me with trusting eyes.

"We will not give up! Night Slash!"

Gaii kun jumped to the side while forming the dark energy in his hand, materializing to a shape of sword. Successfully it hit Mewtwo, who was sent darting back down. It crashed, leaving a mark similar to that of a crater.

"Yes! Well done!" I cheered on Gaii kun, making a huge smile.

Rising from the ground with a _raged _expression, Mewtwo began creating its own energy orb. Honestly, I did _not _anticipate the Aura Sphere it launched on Gaii kun with critical damage. Not only it plummeted his HP, Mewtwo had an unusually high Sp. Attack.

"Gaii kun!" I ran to my partner's side, who just lost this challenge. He was unable to fight Mewtwo, I realized that after seeing the spiral, dizzy eyes of my Greninja.

By the time I looked up, our opponent had thought otherwise. The second Aura Sphere it shot, had exploded before me with sheer force. "Hey! Wait-!" It didn't listen, in fact Mewtwo didn't seem to even care.

I had to ensure the safety of Gaii kun first. "Come back, you've done well." The Pokéball pulled the ninja back in it, while I tried to jump away from the enraged Mewtwo.

"OI! We already lost the fight! Snap out of it!" Mewtwo finally stopped attacking; apparently it lost temper due to received damage. Or does it always thrash about like that..?

**"I have warned you, I did not hold back."**

"Yes, I know."

**"..Why did **_**you**_**?" **Of this Mewtwo was sure; it noticed that I held back. I chose to not reply, and stayed silent.

**"If you used all of Greninja's strength, you could have won."**

"Maybe, but I still lost." I stood up to shake the dust off my clothes. Before Mewtwo could speak, I walked up to it and extended my hand.

"That was a good match. Let's battle again sometime later!" Momentarily, it looked surprised at me, then expressed a small smile as we shook hands.

**"Quite unique, for a human."**

My response was a huge grin, I waved away to Mewtwo while running outside.

"See you later!"

Today, in my journey to complete the Pokédex, I made a new friend that defeated me.

I can't wait to meet it again.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Capital words are either a Pokémon move or a City name. Otherwise would be the nicknames I gave my Pokémon team, such as 'Gaii kun' or 'Lara'.**

**Also, 'Jii-san' means 'Old man' or 'Gramps'.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter~**


	2. Entry -02

Wissu, Minna! Is everyone doing well?

Today I'll continue the previous entry, which told of Mewtwo and how I met it.

Onward~!

* * *

Last night, I bought new clothes on my way from Snowbelle City, after meeting that Pokémon. Today, my goal was to train Gaii kun in the Battle Château, but I stopped by the Stylist shop in Lumiose City to change my hair style. She had my long hair loose, which fits my new clothes.

"Thanks for stopping by. Please come again!"

Waving back to the stylist, I went outside to the South Boulevard. Lumiose City, known as the Centre of Kalos region, is the best place for a shopping spree. Not only it attracts normal customers, but also many travellers and tourists come to this City to enjoy the exquisite restaurants. The food culture here is very special, and is offered with Pokémon battles.

From another point, I mainly come to this city to buy goods for my Pokémon team, as well as changing my hairstyle.

Today, the city is crowded with visitors and tourists again. I wanted to catch up to the Battle Château, because I may be able to find Drasna, the Dragon Master of Kalos. She is also one of the grand Elite Four I fought in the Pokémon League.

Running straight without watching my pace, I accidently bumped into someone, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, too.

"Ah. I'm so sorry!" I apologized, looking up to see _who_ I bumped to.

A tall person, wearing a tattered, dark brown cloak, long enough to cover his entire body. He only responded with silence, adding more questions to my mind. Despite the hood that hid the face of this mysterious person, the cruel lavender eyes were familiar. Hey, isn't that..?

**"…"**

_It _took a step back in an attempt to run away, before I caught the cloak and pulled it closer. That was when I realized that the one I ran to is not a person, but a Pokémon.

"We really met again, haven't we?" I asked happily aloud, too surprised to see Mewtwo, in a crowded city like Lumiose. Briefly, I wondered if it also recognized me as the one it fought, a while back.

In reflex, it grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" It didn't respond, and continued pulling me.

I had to come along, then. Mewtwo let go of me as it entered a dark, shadowed alley where no one is around. It spoke with an irritated tone.

**"Who are you?"**

Eh? Didn't it recognize me..?

"Come on! Have you forgotten already?"

It didn't reply, instead shook its head.

"I'm the one you battled yesterday, Zai."

**"The one I fought? But her appearance was…" **Clearly it remembered the fight, but maybe not the Trainer, for my hair was tied back then. Did that _really_ cause a difference, though..? To make it easier, I held my hair into pigtails.

"I don't think that hairstyles make an 'image change'."

Only by now Mewtwo pointed its hand at me in recognition.

**"You're that weird child from back then." **With a smile, I nodded at it while letting go of my long hair.

"Yes. I'm glad to have met you again!"

**"What are you doing here?"** Curiosity was embedded in its voice.

"I was heading for my training place when I ran to you."

**"Training place?"**

"It's the Battle Château. A place located beside the next town, where many Trainers get to fight."

It only had silence to spare, and turned toward the exit while disregarding my next question.

"What about you?" It didn't answer, Mewtwo was ignorant of me by now. "Can you tell me what were you doing?"

**"You don't need to know." **It turned to me with a freezing leer, which shut me up.

"Fine, I get it." After getting out the Premier Ball, Pidgeot was sent out. I jumped on her back, giving Mewtwo one more smile. "I'll see you again."

Whereas _he_ shifted away, the frown on _his_ face was evident of displeasure.

**"You're not one to decide that."**

The smile did not fade, still in place. "Of course I'm not!"

With my arm pointed to the sky, Pidgeot flew away, leaving wafted feathers behind. Mewtwo only shrugged, and walked back to the South Boulevard.

* * *

After flying out from Lumiose City on Pidgeot's back, Zai and her team had arrived at Camphrier Town. This town does not have a Gym, but a castle that holds a library in it that she visits so often. The castle itself was called Shabonneau Castle, owned by the same man who gave Zai the Pokémon Flute. Neighbouring this small town is the Parfum Palace, which has a vast garden decorated with hedges and statues. Zai began her walk to the Battle Château, anxious to see her favorite match.

"Welcome back, Duchess Zai Namazaki."

The servants of the Château greeted the young Trainer as she entered the gate, which made her face heat up briefly.

"Thank you… Um, can you inform me of the challengers coming today?" Zai asked the maid standing next to her.

"My pleasure. Allow me to explain.

Today, in this afternoon, the Battle Château will be expecting Trainers of the most esteemed levels. Such as Duke Wikstrom, Duchess Malva, and Marchioness Yolande. As for the higher classes, we do await their arrival in the evening. Which one will you be fighting today?"

Placing her finger on her forehead, Zai started planning on it.

"I'll invite Duke Wikstrom to a duel for now."

"Yes, milady."

And just like that, Zai had prepared herself for another showdown with one of the Elite Four, Wikstrom. He is best described as an armored knight, and a professional Steel-type user. That man was standing before Zai, with a greeting salute.

"Well met, challenger. Verily am I the famed blade of hardened steel, Duke Wikstrom. Let the battle begin! En garde!"

* * *

So far have I travelled to find the meaning of my existence, and crossed upon several regions. The only thing I knew is that I was created to be the strongest Pokémon in the world. In my journey, however, I found that fact is somehow... backfired. There were times when my power had less effect than expected.

For example, when I fought that child's Pokémon, her Greninja was quite strong. If she let him come at me without holding back, Greninja could have won. That piqued my curiosity back then; did she underestimate me, or perhaps testing my strength?

Speaking of strength, that child headed to the Battle Château to train her Pokémon, didn't she?

This can be an opportunity to observe her battle strategies, as well as her team of Pokémon. For the first time in a while, I've developed an interest in another human, other than _him_.

It's not hard to find that place, and it won't take long to reach it.

* * *

He sent out his first Pokémon, Scizor. The perfect opponent for Blaziken, whom I got out first.

"Start with Fire Blast!"

The burst of searing flames clashed with Scizor, and Blaziken won the first round. I cheered him on with enthusiasm.

"Yes! That's a good way to begin!"

"It's still beginning, young lady. Come out, my shield!"

For the second round, however, Wikstrom used his Probopass. That Pokémon is quite defensive, both physically and specially. On top of that, it has the Sturdy ability which endures a One-Hit KO moves, like the Sky Uppercut.

Unfortunately, I forgot to prepare for that one. Blaziken, who noticed my unsure behavior, was not discouraged. Bravely stepping forward, he unleashed a powerful Earthquake that shook the entire field. Just as predicted, Probopass withstood this attack by having one HP. Then Blaziken turned towards me, his Blazikenite reacted with gleaming light.

Oh. I got it!

Realizing my companion's intention, I raised the Mega Ring in my left wrist, shouting loudly.

"Mega Evolve, Blaziken!"

The Mega Stone gave out a harsh light, blinding many spectators of the battle. It closed around Blaziken, transforming him into his new form, Mega Blaziken. Now with strokes of fire exuding from his clawed arms, Blaziken rose one of his black legs in confidence. He glared down at Probopass, determined blue eyes were locked at it.

"Now attack with Hi Jump Kick!"

* * *

_'Mega Evolve, is it?'_

It was the first time Mewtwo heard this phrase, when that Trainer and her Blaziken were in sync. After the glowing light from a jewel on her wrist, Blaziken completely transformed into a different Pokémon. It was still Blaziken, but apparently in a new form. Also, his strength had surely increased, as much as that child's confidence. The next move it used, disregarding the opponent's defense, smashed the entire ground. The attack itself was not an Earthquake, but a Hi Jump Kick.

Just what is this 'Mega Evolve'?

Pondering on it like this won't answer the question. It had to wait for Zai in order to find out.

However, is patience really necessary? She was right there, and it didn't take long to decide the next course of action.

Breaking down the glass window to get in, Mewtwo landed right before Zai, with shards of broken glass falling down. Her expression of utter shock matched Wikstrom's reaction.

**"You, come along for a moment."**

"What-?"

Never waiting for her to answer, Mewtwo used Telekinesis on Zai to drag her away.

"Hey! I'm having a match now- Blaziken!"

The Mega evolved Pokémon leaped off to Zai, but Mewtwo saw through the move. It managed to keep Blaziken away with Psychic, which caused Zai herself to interfere.

"Stop fighting!"

She used the Cherish Ball to call him back, and although Blaziken returned to it, he seemed reluctant. No one likes to have their battle interrupted, and to be taken away right after that. However, Zai chose to consider this an exception, obviously because Mewtwo had its reasons.

Or so she thought. While being dragged away to the Unknown Dungeon, Zai was oblivious to the cold stares sent by Mewtwo. That made it even more frustrated, and tossed her to the ground like a disposed rag.

"Why did you interfere my battle?"

**"Because I want to know what is this."** It lifted her left wrist which held the bracelet, and rather rudely at that.

"Ah, you mean _this_? It's a Mega Ring, an item to use for Mega evolution."

**"What differs this evolution from the regular one?"**

Zai paused before she continued talking, as if surprised by something. Then she turned to look at Mewtwo in doubt.

**"…What?"**

"I hate to be rude and ask, but what region did you come from?"

Another pause.

**"Kanto."**

The teasing cough* that Zai made up after chuckling, caused Mewtwo to unleash an Aura Sphere at her in rage. One can hear her screams, even in the Pokémon village.

* * *

**Notes:**

***For those who don't get it, what Zai meant by coughing is the same as exclaiming 'too old'. XD**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next one; Mega Ring's upgrade~! :D**


	3. Entry -03

Good day, everyone. I hope it's all going well today!

Today I'm planning to meet up with Calem, the rival, in a rematch!

After that, we get to update the Mega Ring!

Also, I want to try changing Mewtwo's perspective from '_it_' to '_he_'. Which one is better? I'd like to see your opinion.

(T-The first Mewtwo's voice was male, right?) -3-;

Let's go~!

* * *

Waking up earlier than intended, Zai sat up from her bed. She yawned loudly while stretching her arms wide; it's pretty refreshing to be up early, without Fletchling's annoying Pecks.

"Err… what day is it?"

Zai remembered that she had to meet up with her rival, Calem, at a certain time in Kiloude City. She got up quickly to change her clothes, but then she looked at her reflection in the mirror and blinked twice.

Woah! What's with these scratches covering her face? There's a bruise on her forehead, too…

Ah, that's right. Mewtwo rampaged at her because Zai teased him, didn't he? With his charged spheres and blasts, she'd forgotten how she survived yesterday. After screaming loudly and running away aimlessly, Zai was grateful that Wulfric wasn't in the Pokémon Village as she got out.

Quite the short-tempered Pokémon, or rather, he really liked thrashing about over pointless reasons. Gladly, he's not the _first_ Pokémon rampaging at her; otherwise Zai would be crying in fear.

Well, better forget about it for now. She wanted to focus on a more favorable topic, such as a rematch with her friend.

'I wonder how is he doing recently…'

She stared at the bracelet in her left wrist, smiling softly. He had once challenged her to a battle, in order to win this Key Stone, and lost. Despite Calem's loss in that fight, he really seemed to give it his all, and tried to strive towards victory. To Zai, it was wonderful to have someone like that as her friend.

Furthermore, when he contacted her last night to ask for a battle, he sounded very enthusiastic about it. Surely Calem must have grown stronger than before. And nothing is better than a hard-to-win battle; it helps her team to become more experienced in fighting. Not to mention that someday soon, _they_ will be transferred to this region. The team has to get stronger if they wanted to get along well with _them_.

Losing herself in thoughts as she went downstairs, Zai forgot to get changed.

"Oh, you're up early today! Are you getting ready for something?"

The one who spoke to her was Grace, her current 'Mom'. Basically she's her caretaker in this region, like an old sister. It took Zai a few more seconds to answer.

"Yes, I'm meeting up with Calem today."

"Wow~! You already have a lover, lucky yo-"

Suddenly the 'little sister' destructively banged the table with clenched fists, causing a couple of cups to rattle and splatter. Then silently she sat down, taking a sip from her half-full coffee.

"… Umm-"

"Please be quiet while eating on the table." Said Zai as she smiled (albeit strained). Grace, who's sitting on the other side of the table, looked awfully nervous.

Thinking back, Zai might be just like Mewtwo; in case of losing temper…

* * *

Not even a passing day was able to quench his anger. The cave has already faced Mewtwo's rage, and it's barely holding up. He can rebuild the cave another time, because now there were other matters in his mind.

Mewtwo still didn't find answers to his questions yet. That meant following the blasted Trainer again, who is not easy to find. After kicking her out yesterday, Mewtwo doubted that Zai will ever come back again. She probably hate him by now, which doesn't bother him at all.

However, she definitely knows much about that evolution and its requirements. That was the reason Mewtwo dragged her away last time. He wouldn't let such valuable information escape him again. Next time he should be able to control his temper, if he considered that Trainer as a mere tool.

Deciding to head for the newest city, Kiloude, Mewtwo flew towards the clear sky.

* * *

The Holo Caster ringed soundly in Zai's bag, reminding her again of the match. She was already riding her Pidgeot, on her way to Lumiose Station.

"This is Zai speaking."

"Zeezo Chan, you're late! I'm in Kiloude City right now. Did you take the TMV train yet?"

"No, but I'm coming soon. See you there!"

Then she shut the Caster off, preparing to land her Pokémon closer to the North Boulevard.

"Thanks, Mamoni!" Zai called her flying partner in, who nodded in response. She hurriedly entered the train station of Lumiose for the first time. Fascinated by the trains inside, Zai couldn't waste another second to scan her TMV card.

Mentioning trains, she was reminded of the Battle Subway in Unova region. Fighting inside the train was quite difficult, but it's worth the fun ride. One of the Subway lines led her to Anville Town, where many trains rest. What a reminder of memories.

The TMV train reached Kiloude City's station, and opened its doors. Right when Zai was about to rush out of the building, an old man in suit stopped her. He greeted her saying that he's welcoming her to the City, explained some special facilities around for her, and then gave her a device.

"It's a Vs. Recorder, it can record any battle between friends or people at certain places. Also, it-"

"Yes, I know enough about this Key Item. Later, old man!"

She ran off without listening to anything else he had to say, dashing to the Pokémon Center. Zai accessed her PC, wondering whom to take along for her next fight. Looking back at her team in the Bag, they looked pretty confident and up for it. In this case she only needed to buy Full Restores and they're ready. However, there was one problem left to be solved: Mewtwo is still out there…

Unconsciously, she stiffened in discomfort. Zai would never know when or where, but he might suddenly appear. For example last time, he crashed into the Château without any warning. She can only hope he doesn't interfere the upcoming fight, it will make things even worse. One thing for sure was his curiosity about the Mega Evolution, he wanted to know about it so much that he took her away.

It's not like she won't tell Mewtwo about it, but it would have been better if he became… less rough with her.

Quickly shaking her head, Zai didn't want to think of it right now. She got out of the Pokémon Center, frantically looking for a young boy in a blue jersey. After walking the stairs farther in Kiloude, she found Calem standing around the pond, who also seems to be searching for her.

"Calem! I'm here!" Zai waved both her arms as she ran to her friend.

"Zeezo Chan, it's been a while." He replied while shaking hands in greeting. In their chat, they asked about each other's journeys, and what kind of Pokémon they both met. Zai told Calem that she found a 'special' Pokémon, and gotten along with it.

"So, is that Pokémon in your team now?"

"No. He hates being caught, you can say he's still wild."

Still wild? What was that supposed to mean?

"I see…" There are times when Calem didn't understand her words.

"How is training so far? Are you practicing hard?"

"Of course I am. As a reward, I got my own Mega Ring from the Guru!"

To prove his point, he raised the obtained Key Stone. Clasping her hands in excitement, Zai looked closer at his ring.

"That is great to know! I can't wait to-"

Before she went on talking, Calem suddenly looked sharply at something far behind her. He glared at it like some enemy, which caused Zai to worry. ".. What's wrong?"

Quickly shushing her, Calem had realized that whatever was hidden was no longer behind the trees.

"No. It was nothing."

"Then there should be no worries. Let's fight!"

"Sure!"

* * *

The couple young Trainers moved to the battlefield, preparing their Pokémon.

"Are you alright with this?" Zai got out her Pokéballs while asking Calem.

"Yes, I'm deadly serious. I'll use all my team and prove victory against you!" He replied in a loud tone.

They both made a starting point, and threw the first Ball in cue. Calem began with his male Meowstic, whereas Zai sent out her Greninja. Therefore, the match has begun.

"Like I'll let you move first! Fake Out!" The turquoise cat moved faster than expected, and landed a flinching strike which caused Greninja's move to be delayed further.

"Night Slash!" Getting its movement speed back, the ninja cut its opponent with a decisive blow. Meowstic fell down the second turn. Calem did not look disappointed, but rather anticipated something like this.

"I knew you'd use that first. Try to beat this one now!" In the third round, he called out a Clefable.

Ugh, a Fairy type…

It was exhilarating at first to have a new type that conflicted with several grand types, although Zai was disappointed to have it changed the entire matchup cycle. Now there is no combination that doesn't have a weakness, because Fairy type is quite vulnerable to Steel and Poison types. Also, it supremely damages the Fighting, Dragon and Dark type Pokémon. In addition to that, Fire type is pretty resistant to this new match. Mentioning resistance, the stunning fact is that Fairy Pokémon are immune to Dragon type moves.

Returning her attention to the fight again, Zai had realized that Greninja was at a disadvantage. She saw the need to change him, so the water ninja was switched with another partner, which was Snorlax. On Calem's turn, he had Clefable charge up her Moonblast to be launched at him. Lucky enough for the plump Pokémon, the high HP helped Snorlax endure the damage taken. His expression then morphed into an unpleasant scowl.

"Futto, Heavy Slam!"

This move works better the heavier the user is than the target, beside its type being supremely effective on Clefable. In his anger, Snorlax managed to defeat her with critical hit, resulting in a cheering Zai and a frowning Calem.

"Don't get cocky just because the first two were outdone."

"Then bring out the others, we'll face them head-on."

In response, he got out his evolved starter Pokémon, Chesnaught. It focused a glare at Snorlax, intimidating him by growling viciously. Not to waste time on commanding, Calem only nodded at his partner who shifted in response. Snorlax was unable to avoid the Hammer Arm that came with a heavy fist, and lost to Chesnaught in this round. The cost for using that move is Chesnaught's speed lowering by one stage. Zai held out her Premier Ball to look at Pidgeot, the female bird flapped her wings.

"I'm counting on you, Mamoni!"

As she sent out her third Pokémon against Calem's partner, she looked at the clouded dark sky. Before she entered the train station, the sky was rather clear. It made her briefly wonder about the next move she's planning to use. It may damage the opponent more than necessary, by having the weather as an advantage. But then Zai shrugged at that thought.

"Soar high and start a Hurricane!"

Thunders roared and the clouds spiraled by the strong force of wind, Pidgeot quickly managed to create a powerful storm. In result to using a Hurricane in such climate, some of the trees around their battlefield were swept away. Zai took refuge behind a bench, although it can be quite useless. Calem was almost panicking at the raging attack directed towards Chesnaught. He shouted,

"Hang in there, Chesnaught! Defend yourself!"

* * *

How intriguing… to create the Hurricane when it's about to rain. Perhaps she may be _gambling _on the weather to help win this match. _'Does she realize the risk of doing that?'_

Mewtwo did not expect to find that carefree Trainer in Kiloude, fighting an opponent there. From what he heard, the other Trainer has also obtained a Mega Ring. The more he knew about Mega Evolution, the more Mewtwo urged himself to observe those who use it. If possible, Mewtwo can use this evolution, as well.

But for what purpose? He once protected the copy Pokémon with all his might, after bringing them forth. Now they are roaming the world freely, thanks to _that boy's_ conviction. Even cloned Pokemon like Mewtwo, have their own hearts. A will that chooses which path to take, whether it's right or wrong.

However, even if Mewtwo did the same as the others, his result differed from theirs'. It wasn't mere happiness for freedom, nor was it the content peace they felt back then. Therefore he endlessly travelled throughout regions, not really caring about his path anymore. So far, Mewtwo solely decided on 'Keep growing stronger' to hold the title for himself.

He even settled in Kalos region while doing so. The mystery of this evolution Mewtwo discovered is not revealed yet. Once its secret is clear, he will definitely make use of it in most possible ways. Just to become the strongest of all Pokémon, to prove himself unmatched against those _legends_ he faced. Calming his mind from anger, Mewtwo locked his focus on this idiot's battle. The storm has finally calmed down, it also showed who won this round.

Things are not going well for her, it seems.

* * *

No way. How was that possible?

Namazaki had fully expected to see Chesnaught greatly damaged, if not fainted. But there was no damage, the foe was unscathed. Instead of Chesnaught, it was her Pidgeot that lost some of her HP.

What was the move he used..?

"Zeezo Chan, you were supposed to pay more attention to Chesnaught's specialty!"

Calem had a point, there was a move only this starter Pokémon can use: Spike Shield. In addition to protect the user from attacks, this shield inflicts pain on whoever lands a physical attack. Zai should have kept that in mind before using Hurricane. "Stupid me..!"

But that doesn't mean she's going to lose; Pidgeot had other moves for attacking, and Spike Shield fails if used in succession. This time, it might work.

"Air Slash!"

The unseen shape of wind materialized as sharp as a sword, and attacked Chesnaught. It was a special move of high critical-hit ratio, which managed to defeat him.

"No, not again!" Calem hated losing more than ever, because Zai constantly won by luck. He needed to counter that, in case it happened again.

"Come on out, Vaporeon!"

* * *

Our match took longer than expected, even with full teams for both corners. As expected of a rival who strives towards winning. Calem's Vaporeon has defeated Pidgeot, and I retaliated the next round by using Gaii kun again. Now I'm left with two Pokémon in my team, whereas Calem was about to use his last Pokémon. He surprised me with a laugh, though.

"This is so fun! I can't believe you're left with two partners. You won't stand a chance now!"

"What makes you so sure? You don't know who my partners are."

"And neither do you! Let's go, Absol!"

Wow, an Absol! It's been a long time since I last saw one!

Furthermore, it's wearing a jewel earring that looks like a Mega Stone. Does that mean Absol-

"Yes, it Mega evolves."

Suddenly, he pressed the Key Stone in his wrist. Absol's Stone reacted to the beaming light, and transformed Absol into Mega Absol. It had white wings growing out of its back, and the horn grew even bigger; Mega Absol was truly stunning.

"Unless you have a Pokémon that Mega evolves, you'll have a hard time to win!"

Calem is really impressive. He caught such a Pokémon, and even found its Mega Stone. I stared back at my two Pokémon, one in a Cherish Ball and another one inside a Timer Ball. I do have one that Mega evolves even stronger, but the other one is special. Since it didn't get to battle as much, I decided to give it a go.

"Xujist, it's merry time~!"

Xerneas, the Life Pokémon, was sent out. Its horns beautifully gleamed within the colorful light, it stood high before the powered Disaster Pokémon. Both of us waited for a timing to make the first move, Xujist was first to move.

"Geomancy!"

"Perish Song!"

While the song echoed in both sides, Xerneas began charging an enormous amount of energy. Geomancy is a two-turn move that induces the user with power, highly raising Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed stats. In other words, Xujist can't move for two turns. When the next turn came, Mega Absol powered up itself with Swords Dance. After two turns of charging energy, Xerneas overflowed with strength.

Now the Perish of both Pokémon fell to 1, which means they only have one turn left.

"Finish it with Moonblast!"

The attack launched faster and stronger than ever, giving the match a grand finale.

"Yatta~! We won this match!" I smiled widely in eager, jumping repeatedly.

Calem rubbed his forehead in shame as he realized that he lost.

"I'll just.. learn from my mistakes in this loss..."

Then he withdrew Absol and walked to me, prompting me to do the same. Obtaining the prize money, I reminded Calem to heal our teams at the Pokémon Center. Afterwards, we strolled around the new City before Calem suddenly stopped. His left hand held out a Mega Stone, it seemed to be the same one Absol had. "Here's something else beside the prize money,"

… What?

* * *

Zai was surprised when Calem handed a Mega Stone to her after that match. It was a marble of black and white color, with a hint of grey. "It's the second Absolite I found, while searching for Mega Stones."

Her face beamed with joy as she took it and held it close.

"Thank you, Calem! But where did you look for one?"

He pulled out his map from the bag, placing his finger at the location of a cave. "Between Anistar City and Couriway Town, there is.. There _was_ a mine called Terminus Cave. I heard they closed it a few years ago because a monster was sighted there."

"By monster, you mean a Pokémon? I've been there once."

"Me too, and there were none beside the hordes. But if you happen to be lost, try not to think of going deeper inside…" Calem trailed off, too frightened to continue. It was an awkward silence, one which Namazaki disliked.

"Did you see it..?"

He shook his head, and then continued. "When I got lost in Terminus, I thought of exploring deep further, but I only reached the first underground floor. The earth down there is awful; everything fell apart once I stepped in there! I had to use an Escape Rope!"

Zai remained silent after he finished, then she gasped.

"It has to be a legendary Pokémon! What do you think, Blaziken?"

The Blaze Pokémon rumbled within his Cherish Ball in response. Calem made a surprised sound before he spoke. "By the way, Professor Sycamore said he might have unraveled a new secret of the Mega Ring and the Mega Stones."

_'Oh, where's Mewtwo to hear this? I wonder if he's still around..' _Namazaki thought.

"Where's the professor right now?"

"He told me he'd wait for you beside the sundial in Anistar City. Are you going now?"

The female Trainer nodded quickly before sending out her Mamoni, she waved away to Calem.

"I had fun this rematch, rival! Let's fight again later!"

He silently waved back to her. The rival intended on entering the Battle Maison, but stopped dead when he saw a strange Pokémon in grey color following Zai's Pidgeot.

"W-What the..? What Pokémon is that?!"

* * *

Zai arrived at Anistar City, a pretty quiet place in the evening. Mewtwo glared around to check if anyone was there, he didn't want to be seen around with her.

"So, you plan on listening to whatever the professor has to say?"

**"Precisely. Before that, I'll have you explain to me what exactly is the Mega Evolution."**

"Alright, but _be_ _nice_ if you want to ask me next time."

Mewtwo looked really restrained as he tried not to snap at her when she shifted away.

"Mega Evolution is a new form of evolution, passed down in Kalos region for a long time. It changes the Pokémon's shape, ability and even their type, sometimes. Depending on the Mega Stones, each Mega is unique from the other, but any Pokémon becomes far stronger when they Mega evolve, giving their Trainers much confidence. What makes this Evolution special is the return to the original form after the battle."

**"Is this evolution available to all Pokémon, or limited for few?"**

Namazaki fell silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't know, but maybe if.." She trailed off again.

**"If..?"**

"Professor Sycamore knows much more, I can ask him for your Mega Stone."

_'A professor…'_

Mewtwo have always despised scientists and professors, and will still always do. He never had any good memories with anyone described as one, thus it would be for the best not to ask. They'll probably mess with his genes or even apply experiments on him.

**"Don't ask him."**

Zai looked at him in surprise, she tilted her head. "Why not? Don't you want to know if you have a mega-"

**"I believe I made my refusal clear!"**

The space surrounding Zai's neck turned hard, as if someone tried to strangle her. She couldn't take a breath in, either. Apparently she crossed a red line just now…

"O-Okay, sorry..!"

He let go of her neck, throwing her on the ceramic floor. The atmosphere was so tense it scared her, but she wouldn't run away from Mewtwo.

"Then, you must remember this: a Mega Stone and a Key Stone are the physical requirements for Mega Evolution, but what's really needed for the evolution to fully complete depends on-"

"Who's there?" Sycamore's voice came suddenly from the sundial location. "Professor? it's only me, Zai."

Mewtwo took this chance to hide somewhere, while she walked to the waiting professor. Sycamore greeted her with a smile before speaking.

"It's been a while, Zeezo Cha-"

"It's NAMAZAKI! Please stop using my nickname!" The professor laughed at Zai's flustered face. Sycamore looked at the giant sundial, and turned to her direction.

"Well, Calem may have already told you, but I found a way to power up that Mega Ring you're holding." He pointed at her Key Stone.

"Really?"

"Yes, but before we get to that.. Let's talk about Mega Stones briefly." Zai had no trouble listening, but she wasn't sure about Mewtwo who hid behind the sundial.

"My theory is that they're special stones irradiated by the light- the energy of the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal and Xerneas- fired from the ultimate weapon 3,000 years ago. And that's what I think they are.

It's even possible that stones like Fire Stones were what turned into these Mega Stones."

Woah, does that mean there were Mega stones that originated from Fire Stones?

"So, what's the Mega Ring that you are holding?"

She looked at her left wrist momentarily. "It's a gift from Shalour's Gym Leader." Sycamore gave himself a face-palm.

"No, it's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant; this mysterious stone transforms feelings felt toward Pokémon into some kind of wavelength. Am I right?"

"Correct, it works in a similar way to how this object over here works."

"How is it similar?"

"This sundial is an object that changes sunlight into a mysterious light. For one hour starting at 8 pm, this sundial starts emitting light. This sundial has towered over Anistar City for over 3,000 years, its relationship to the Mega Ring isn't understood at all yet."

Then he stretched his arms out widely to continue.

"Now, let's get down to the heart of the matter! Zai Namazaki, Try touching the sundial!"

Namazaki did as he told her, she felt something weird when a harsh light emitted from the sundial. What made her even more astonished was the Key Stone absorbing that light, she had no idea of what just happened.

"You were exposed to the legendary Pokémon's energy in Team Flare's secret HQ, and the Mega Ring has obtained the power of the sundial. These two powers have combined to upgrade your Mega Ring!"

"..Upgrade?"

"Yes, it will react to underground Mega Stones, but only when the sundial is emitting light. I'm sure these stones hide in every corner of Kalos, use this power to find them!" Zai immediately felt joyed.

"Then that means I can find a Mega Stone for Mewt-!" Her next words were forcefully silenced by Mewtwo's Psychic, the telekinetic power shut her up.

"Mewt?"

Instead of answering, Zai shook her hand in a don't-mind-it manner to the professor, who didn't understand her quite clearly. She saw Mewtwo flying toward the gate, and felt the urge to follow him.

"Excuse me, I need to go now! Thanks for teaching me, Sycamore!"

"Anytime you need help on Mega Stones, I'll be in the lab!"

He waved back to the running Trainer, then he seemed thoughtful.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Stones for legendary ones.." The professor only shrugged before walking to the opposite gateway.

* * *

Zai was about to speak when she entered Route 17, but Mewtwo beat her to it.

**"Long story short: if I'm going to search for my Mega Stone, your Key stone is needed."**

"Then you must have listened _carefully_ to everything he said, right?"

The Genetic Pokémon tilted his head in confusion. "At any rate, you can't do this all by yourself; a Trainer's bond is very important, without it you can't Mega evolve."

**"Are you saying that I should trust you as a Trainer?"**

Zai nodded happily. "You can trust me!" However, the displeased expression gave her second thoughts.

**"I'd rather become a lab specimen again than to do that." **The young Trainer frowned slightly. **"You barely know anything about me; it's just the same for me. Do you really think Pokémon would accept their Trainers with no reason?"**

Namazaki pursed her lips, disturbed by Mewtwo's words. "No, I don't."

**"Then you should know the answer, and stop following me. I'll never trust someone like you, who's reckless and naïve."**

Silence befell upon the two of them, then Zai chose to ask loudly.

"Then, what kind of human would _you _trust?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then he thought about it. If he were to trust a human…

**"There's one that I once trusted. But I never considered him as my Trainer, because it didn't occur to me. He was someone who would sacrifice his life for Pokémon, someone who taught me how to care for my companions."**

She didn't frown as much, in fact she smiled again. "… What was his name?"

**"He came from Pallet Town, and is called Satoshi."**

_'Yep, it's that boy.' _Zai thought as her smile somehow withered, she had to clear her throat to talk.

"So, do you plan on following him?"

**"Knowing him, he probably doesn't have a Key stone. Therefore I allow you a chance to prove yourself, **_**as my **_**Trainer."**

Mewtwo surprised Zai when he extended his hand to her.

**"You will search for a Mega Stone, one that evolves me to become even stronger. Until he obtains his own Key stone, I'll **_**entrust **_**you with this task. How about that?"**

Zai was shocked by this drastically sudden challenge, Mewtwo is actually giving her a task to approve herself. Is he wagering like she once did? She gladly took his offered hand, both of them looked confident as they shook hands.

"Sure! I'll give it my best, Mewtwo."

* * *

**Note:**

Between Satoshi or Ash? I say Satoshi. :/

Do I use Masara Town or Pallet Town? It's Pallet Town. :3

So long~! -v- This chapter took me more than a month! :O

I wanted to make it better than earlier entries, so I wish you enjoyed it!

The next one is shorter, and it's the beginning of their search adventure for Mewtwonite X! (Yes, yes. We all know that it's inside the Unknown Dungeon. XD)

Please give me your opinions on Mewtwo's perspective. And thank you for your patience! ^v^

See you Later~!


	4. Entry -04

Hello, everyone! :D

Are you ready for another adventure in Kalos region?

We'll search for Mewtwo's Mega Stone around Coastal Kalos!

Off we go~

* * *

_AZURE BAY - 7:59 P.M_

Ocean waves, roaring tides and purely clear sky. If she wasn't searching for the Mega Stone, Zai would very likely jump into the sea right away. The sun settled behind the horizon, turning the sky darker in orange color. It was almost 8 p.m.

"Will it really begin?"

"Hey! Young Trainer over there!" Zai turned to face the one calling her, it was an elder man waving from a further shore. She reached the small island by surfing on Lapras.

"Do you have a Pokémon called Ampharos?"

"Yes, I do." Back at the Pokémon Center's PC.

"Then I believe you are looking for its Stone, am I right?" Without another word, he gave her a Mega Stone, a marble of yellow, red and white. Zai didn't need to ask him what this is; it was the Ampharosite.

"Oh, thank you! But why giving something like this to me?" The man was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I would have kept using it for a longer time, if my partner lived on by my side. But you have that Mega Ring, and with this Stone I'm sure you'll be able to use greater strength for better purposes."

"I see."

Zai didn't know how to respond; she had a blank expression. However, there was something else she wanted to ask about and hoped her assumptions weren't false.

"Do you know where to look for Mega Stones? Because I'm looking for a specific one, and many people don't know its whereabouts."

The old man held a thoughtful face. "I'm not quite sure, but you should check around Geosenge Town first. You may find more clues there."

The young girl nodded before thanking him again, and flew away on her Pidgeot to Geosenge Town.

GEOSENGE TOWN - 8:05 P.M

This old place was once a landmark well-known for unique stones that preserved energy, but after the incident of Team Flare and its 'secret weapon', it became more of a historical sight for tourists. Even Phil the photographer enjoyed taking pictures of the gigantic hole.

When she reached the Pokémon Center, Zai glanced at the destroyed houses that _still _remain scattered around. It seemed as if it was yesterday that she defeated Team Flare and their leader, Lysandre. She doubted that he was really dead; he must be hiding away somewhere and planning for more… 'potential bringing' operations.

After becoming the Champion, Zai found her group of friends disbanded as well. Tierno left to Coumarine Town and continued studying Pokémon dances, Shauna returned to Lumiose City in order to become a Performer, and Calem went to challenge the Battle Maison in Kiloude City, because the Chatelaines were rumored to be very strong. The one who remained in Geosenge Town was Trevor, he wanted to discover more Mega Stones there.

In fact, he stood before the giant hole, contemplating about something as he stared down at it.

"Trevor, it's been a while!"

The orange-haired boy turned to Namazaki in joy, since she was the one who enjoyed his lectures about Pokémon the most. Everyone else preferred running away from it, much like students who skip classes. "Zeezo Chan! Where did you go after so long?"

"Well, I went on another journey to complete the Pokédex. What about you?"

He puffed his chest in pride before replying. "I, on the contrary, have already completed it a week ago!"

"Really? Then trade them with me!" She snatched the green digital camera Trevor always had around his neck.

"No way, catch them yourself!" Trevor yelled as he struggled against Zai's prying hands. In result to this, the camera fell far deep into the giant hole. It resounded the noise of his camera clanking and thudding while falling far deeper in process.

"Ah."

* * *

FROST CAVERN - 8:15 P.M

The cold air which emitted from the Frost Cavern, prompted the Genetic Pokémon to tighten his grip on his cloak as he resumed his walk deeper into the cave.

Mewtwo paused his attempt of searching for his Stone, remembering what he told Zai a while back. He stiffened.

Why did he even do that? It never did much good to follow that Trainer to places, now he even made it possible for Mewtwo to become _her _Pokémon. However, she willingly offered to help him in finding his Mega Stone; it may end up beneficial for Mewtwo, in more ways than one.

Once she finishes her part and obtain the Stone, he can erase her memories then everything goes back to normal. As if nothing happened. Or he can even control her mind into work to gather information, such as Mega evolution stones or new legendary Pokémon. Psychic type Pokémon can control a human's mind depending on how weak it is against the strength of the telekinetic force, that was not a problem for Mewtwo because he is the strongest in that term.

But he was not the best Pokémon anymore, his current strength.. Compared to a Pokémon he confronted in Sinnoh, it was a mere child's play to it. How frustrating it was when Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, looked down upon Mewtwo and deemed him _pathetic_. And the Boundary Pokémon, Kyurem, fused itself with one of the legendary Dragons of Unova and became the most powerful Dragon-type.

It was hopeless to defeat those two legends by himself, as each one had its infuriating tactic against Mewtwo. Never had he felt that bitter taste of defeat before, that humiliating feeling of loss rushed Mewtwo to lust for revenge. Normally he wouldn't even consider ending a Pokémon's life, because that was not his goal. However, he wouldn't let them have it their way again as long as Mewtwo lives on.

**"They will not get unscathed next time."**

* * *

GEOSENGE TOWN - 8:20 P.M

It was the fourteenth time I tried to cheer Trevor up. "I'll buy you a Yanmega Camera XI instead, how about it?"

No good, still aghast at losing his camera. I can't blame him because he took pictures of each and every Pokémon he saw in Kalos with that camera. Walking extra steps closer to the deep labyrinth, I managed to spot the green device of Trevor's.

"Hey, I see your camera from here."

"F-For real?! Where is it?" When Trevor's eyes spotted them as well, he paled even more. He had a face that said 'There's no way I can get it back' since it really hit rock bottom, which made Trevor look worse. At a time like this, the best way is to help…

_**"I'll never trust someone like you, who is reckless and naïve."**_

Instinctively I remembered what Mewtwo told me yesterday. Shaking my head off, I tried to forget his words. Trevor is my friend, and I shouldn't leave him like that!

"I'll go get it!"

"What?"

I pulled out the Premier and the Pokéball which had Gaii kun and Mamoni, their help is necessary for this mission. They jumped out of their Balls, looking around in curiosity then at me in anticipation.

"Okay, guys. Here's what I'll need you for…" The two Pokémon moved closer to me in order to listen. After explaining the plan, they nodded in understanding. I smiled back at their content faces.

"Thanks, you two. Once we succeed, I'll give you both a treat!"

That seemed to leave a stronger effect on Gaii kun than Mamoni, because he jumped at me before we even started.

"No, Gaii kun. Focus on our mission!"

"Wait, Zeezo Chan! Are you really fine with it, going down to that deep pit?" Trevor questioned me, he sounded quite worried.

"It'll be fine. I have my friends with me; there's nothing to fear!"

After I finished saying that, I jumped with Gaii kun into the hole with Mamoni hovering above us. The labyrinth was far wide and deeper than I first saw it. My eyes darted around to check the surroundings and ensure that no rock will break down upon us.

Good, the debris of metal (that was supposed to be Team Flare's HQ) held the bigger boulders from falling apart.

"Steady now. We're almost there; the camera should be right below us."

* * *

**Author's note:**

...

It has been _this_ long, I know. I cannot express my apology in a way better than working on new Entries. The reason for me being away was my PC had an Error, and there weren't any other device to work on my story. (No, not even phone.) ;n;

So in fear that I might lose something if my stories were accessed by my PC, I had them backed up in my Hard-Disky. XD

_NOW_ that my father bought me a new PC, I can go all out now! Both in VB and Seperated! C:

Please look forward to the new Entries. I ain't giving up on this one! :D


End file.
